Finding Sev
by MobileEdition
Summary: "You see Potter, Dumbledore has been pulling the strings in our lives for a long time. Perhaps you'd appreciate them being cut." HBP compliant. Post 4th Year. Harry/? No Slash.


Hello all! I'm going to try to write something! Again! I know that I haven't had a very high success rate as far a publishing goes, but who knows? Maybe this time is a charm. Welcome to Finding Sev. This is going to be Snape-centric, Harry-centic, add a touch of manipulative old man, and just a dash of teenage angst. Parings will be kept under wraps for now, just because I don't want to scare you off. However, have no fear; no slash to worry about, just some unconventional things. If that's all let me dive into the first chapter then.

* * *

He wondered if staring at the ceiling would somehow make time go faster. Losing himself in counting each hairline fracture above him seemed almost peaceful, hypnotic even. A task that could take years and years, and he wouldn't even notice that he was rotting away in a hot airless room. This summer had been particularly hard on Harry what with the Dursley's being in full don't-feed-the-freak mode and Cedric's death continuing to flash through his dreams like some sort of sick broken record.

That night's images blurred together. Some things stood out in sharp clarity like the bright red of Voldemort's eyes, that numb tingling feeling that he felt in his fingertips, that horrible awful dread that made him want to run for the rest of his life. He shuddered as his mind tried to clear the haze that blanketed the rest of the night. Screaming the Voldemort was back, clinging to Clerics still-warm shirt..

Madam Pomfrey pouring calming draught down his throat screaming at him that he needed to breath.

He had spent the following week in something of a daze. Wondering when everyone was going to stop being so damn calm, when they would stop giving him pity glances and start actually preparing for the fact the He-who-must-not-be-fucking-named is back. Before he could wrap his head around the situation, he had been packed up and shipped off to the Dursleys, with nary a word on what was actually going on. He had been in his room ever since, living off cold soup and whatever he could steal from the fridge.

It was surreal almost, how much of a daze he was in. He felt all of this emotion rolling beneath the surface of his consciousness. He didn't know what that emotion was, he didn't know if it was anger or sadness or despair. Deep down he suspected it was a rage that he wouldn't be able to control if he let it out. His musing was cut sort buy the sound of the doorbell ringing. Interested, Harry leaded toward the door to hear the conversation his aunt was having.

"What are _you _doing here?" Petunia spat. "You know your kind isn't welcome."

Harry scrambled for his glasses. A wizard? He felt a little flame of hope in his chest, the first proper emotion that he has felt in weeks. He pressed his ear to the door, almost bruising it in the process. The smooth, silky voice of his potions professor nearly threw him on his ass.

"Hello Tuney." He said dryly. "I've come to collect Potter is all. The headmaster requires his presences early."

Okay, there were a few things wrong with that sentence. Did they know each other? He almost _heard_ his aunt stiffen at the childish nickname. And why did Snape come to get him out of all people. Why not anyone who actually liked him or something.

"Well he has just been the biggest burden this summer." Harry rolled his eyes at the statement. "I'm glad someone has come to take him off our hands." Petunia finished.

"Boy!" She hollered up the stairs. "Get your things together, your leaving for the summer."

Harry, on his part was ecstatic. Soon he would be hanging out at the Burrow, or maybe 12 Grimmald Place. Seeing Sirius was probably something that he really needed. He could be on his way to having a decent summer, after a hellish year. Sure, he was annoyed that it was Snape coming to get him, but that beat staying here by a kilometer. He rushed to gather his things in a small duffel bag; his school stuff was in his trunk out in the garage.

In five minutes flat he was ready. He closed the door to his room, and walked down stairs at a sedated pace. He didn't want to seem over eager to be in the professors company. Snape eyed him critically.

"If you're done dallying, Mr. Potter, we'll be off." His was tone patronizing, snide and all together urging for someone to punch him in the face. He made a face back at Snape, who rolled his eyes.

Petunia sniffed in that way that meant she was about to say something particularly unpleasant.

"Hmm, you haven't aged well Sev, you seem a little bitter." She said nastily.

Okay, this is starting to get uncomfortable.

"Petunia" Snape said as if speaking to a child. "You know as well as I do that magic changes things"

His Aunt paled, before shoving him out the door and slamming it in their faces. As Harry went around back for his trunk, he couldn't help himself.

"What was that about, sir? You know my Aunt?"

Snape looked down at him, his graze blank.

"Your Aunt and myself used too….see each other." Snape said haltingly.

…What?

"Wha?" He replied, confused. This is not okay. What?! He aunt could not have dated Snape. She just couldn't have. Where would they even have met? Snape was a wizard. They don't just go around dating muggles, willy nilly. The universe was imploding in his mind. Black was white and up was down.

"You not...joking are you?" Harry asked weakly.

"I'm afraid not." Amusement colored Snape's tone. "I knew your mother, and your aunt since we were children. At your mothers wedding, your aunt thought it would be prudent to start seeing a wizard. It was a short-lived fling, as Petunia can be a...handful of sorts. But it did indeed happen." Snape took out his wand to do a shrinking spell on his trunk, after which he handed the tiny item to harry.

On Harry's took the trunk in somewhat of a daze. Snape knew his mother? And dated Aunt Petunia? In what universe did he live in right now. He was burning up with questions as they walked down the street. What was his mother like? What were his Grandparents like? Where did they live? As he contemplated what to ask the potions master first, he did not notice that Snape had raised his wand in the air. The Knight Bus cracked into existence, startling Harry badly. As they climbed aboard the bus, it occurred to him that the most important question to ask was probably where they were going.

"Um, Professor? Where exactly are we going?"

Snape snorted. "Good job, Potter. It only took you a half-hour to wake up and get a clue." Harry flushed furiously. Trust Snape to still be a greasy bastard when it counted, not matter what connection he had to his mum.

Snape continued on, disregarding Harry's angry sputtering. "Since you yearn to be informed, Mr. Potter. I am in fact kidnapping you. You were not supposed to leave your house this afternoon for any reason. No one knows that you are with me."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun...

Where are they going? And what is mysterious connection Snape seemed to have to Harry's past? I know the chapter is extremely short but I wanted to see what kind of response I would get. Chapter two will be much longer.

Chapter 2: Explanations

"You see Potter, Dumbledore has been pulling the strings in both our lives for quite a while. I just thought you would appreciate it if they were cut."


End file.
